Batman
Batman 'is a DC superhero and his Marvel Counterpart is Iron Man. He is the vigilante who protects of Gotham City, being driven by his parents' murder to fight crime and uses his specialized gadgets and peak human intellectual and physical abilities to craft a bat-inspired persona. Overview Biography Gameplay Though only a mere mortal when compared to godlike superhuman beings, Batman is still one of the most dangerous men alive. Having honed his body to near perfection, mastered almost every martial arts style known and trained his mind to solve any problem, Batman is more than capable of holding his own against genuine superhumans and aliens through cunning wit and advanced weaponry. Batman's suit acts as a durable body armor, while his utility belt hides a plethora of advanced weaponry created by the Dark Knight himself, ranging from his infamous Batarangs, shuriken style throwing bladed weapons in the shape of his trademark bat symbol, and when Batman's cutting power isn't enough he can use different variants for an added punch, a grappling gun used to pull and propel himself as well as his enemies when used offensively, various types of bombs ranging from smoke to fragment explosives, tasers and sonic devices used to disable his enemies and summon bats. Gadgets *'Detective Mode: 'The vision of Batman's cowl that can be used to see people through walls and detect usable and useful objects in the environment. It shows the skeletons of any and every target and their weapons and emotional state is identified. The layout color is blue, but Batman can use it to track substances and can see through multiple layers of a body; being able to switch from scanning the skin, muscles and skeletal systems. *'Batarang: 'Bat-shaped projectile weapons which is a non-lethal ranged attack and can deal damage to enemies and potentially knock them down or can be used as distractions. They can also be utilized cut rope, destroy items, disarm enemies, etc. *'Remote Control Batarang: 'Batarangs that can be remotely controlled and has brakes and acceleration controls, allowing fine control over its movements and they are useful for hitting objects that are out of reach. *'Electric Batarang: 'Batarangs that deal damage to enemies and additionally do damage over time, and can shortcircuit electronics. *'Sonic Batarang: 'Batarangs that sent out a high-pitched wailing sound, which affected any enemy in earshot and can be used to lure them into traps and can be detonated to incapacitate the target. *'Explosive Batarang: 'Batarangs that explodes on impact and deals high damage. *'Grapnel Gun: 'A mode of transportation that enabled Batman to travel across vast distances and reach places that were simply out of reach. It can also be used to pull objects away and pull off weak structures, disarm enemies and can be used to pull away targets, such as pulling enemies off ledges to knock them unconscious. *'Memory Cloth Cape: 'Batman's cape which can be used in gliding as well as stunning enemies and blocking projectiles. *'Smoke Bomb: 'Pellets that can be used to distract enemies and as an escape tool. *'Explosive Gel: 'A device that can spray an explosive gel to destroy structures and objects and deal damage to enemies, and can trigger the gel to detonate. Batman can also use the Explosive Gel to fire cartridges of highly destructive gel to detonate on targets and deal damage. *'Line Launcher: 'A grapnel device that can be used to get across large gaps or distances that couldn't be normally traversed and it could be used to traverse horizontally, not up or down. *'Cryptographic Sequencer: 'A miniature computer that can be utilized to remotely hack into nearby computer terminals and door controls as well as intercept, decode and listen to various radio frequencies. It can hack and control drones and other devices and could also hack to damage and stun enemies such as locking doors and spraying paint explosives. *'Freeze Blast: 'High-powered sub-zero temperature projectiles which can be detonated on impact, and could be used to solidify water or temporarily incapacitate targets. *'Disruptor: 'A gadget used to override normal weapons such as firearms and mines, as well as security jammers. *'Remote Electrical Charge: 'A gadget that can be used to shock and deal damage to enemies with electricity and power up generators and electromagnets. *'Bat Stungun: 'A powerful taser that can be used to deal damage to enemies. *'Voice Synthesizer: 'A device that copies voices and it can be used to gain access to security panels that required voice activation and to manipulate enemies and lure them into traps. *'Sonic Bat Beacon: 'A tool that can be used to attract bats to frighten and distract enemies. *'Handheld Rocket Boosters: 'Boosters that can propel large objects into enemies to deal damage and can be placed on enemies to propel them and deal damage on impact. *'Rebreather: 'Used to breathe underwater for deep sea diving and swimming. *'Batmobile: 'Batman's custom, highly-modified road vehicle that far exceeded the capabilities of any vehicle of its kind and is a veritable tank on wheels. It is armored, highly manueverable and possessed highly advanced, military-grade tech armaments. It can switch between Pursuit and Battle mode, and it can increase it's speed with the Afterburner. **'Immobilizer Missiles: 'Laser and infrared homing explosive missiles which can deal high damage and lock on vehicles to take them out while in hot pursuit. **'60mm Cannon: 'A powerful cannon that deals high damage and can penetrate armor at point blank range. **'Vulcan Gun: 'A powerful automatic weapon that deals damage and is anti-tank and surface to air combat. **'Riot Suppressor: 'A non-lethal gun that can fire slam rounds to incapacitate targets. **'Electroshock Defenses: 'A defense system on the Batmobile's front and rear, propelling enemies and dealing damage. **'Winch: 'A multipurpose grapple claw. **'CPU VIRUS: 'Able to remotely control weapon systems of enemies. **'EMP: 'Takes out nearby electronics temporarily. *'Batwing: Batman's personal aircraft that travels as an alternative to the Batmobile, and could also be used to remotely deliver items. It's supersonic flight allows it to exceed the maximum speeds of military jet fighters and has VTOL and SVTOL capabilities, having high manueverability in low or high altitudes. It possesses advanced sensor systems and stealth systems, and is also armed with twin gatling guns and missile launchers. Skill Tree The Dark Knight Masked Manhunter World's Greatest Detective Skins *'Default: '''Batman wears a dark metallic suit with a bat symbol spread across his chest. He has metal gauntlets on his wrists with fins on the outer sides and he has knee-high greaves as well as a cape with a unique spiked pattern at the bottom. He wears a black cowl designed with bat ears at all times and a yellow utility belt with the bat symbol on the buckle. *'1970s:' *'The Dark Knight Returns:' *'Year One:' *'Earth One:' *'Batman Beyond:' *'Sinestro Corps:' *'Animated Series:' *'League of Assassins:''' Quotes *"There are lines we don't cross." *"I am vengeance! I am the night! I am Batman!" *"I'm going to put an end to this." *"You just ran out of time." *"Bane, this time I break you!" *"I'll never let you win. Never." *"It's over, Joker!" *"This is not going to be pretty." *"You're going down." *"Just you guys? Pity." *"You're mine, all of you." *"Don't make me hurt you." *"Scared? You should be." *"Are you looking for me?" *"You fools are going down." *"Let's make this quick." *"Evening the odds." *"Over my dead body." *"Go on. Keep lying. I dare you!" *"If you're lying, I'll break the other one!" *"I'm going to show you what happens when you mess with my city." *"End of the line, Scarecrow." *"I'll break every bone in your body." *"I say when it's over, Bane." *"Take your best shot, Lawton." *"You'll never win, Joker. I'll always be here to stop you." *"You'll never beat me, Joker. I won't let you win." *"Stay down." *"I'm coming for you." *"Had enough!?" *"Try again!" *"You lack disclipline!" *"Don't get up!" *"Try again, Slade." *"Wrong move, son." *"You're afraid." *"Low on Venom?" *"Give it up, Harley!" *"Sending you home." *"Call it a draw?" *"This ends with you behind bars." *"Strength isn't everything." *"Grundy not that bright." *"Come quietly, you won't get hurt." *"Everyone has a weakness." *"From every goon who wants to kill me." *"I'll give you something to fear." *"It helps that I always win you." *"It's either that or a prison cell." *"It's not too late to walk away." *"Let me enlighten you." *"Like hell I will." *"So, you're just one more thug with a gun." *"I didn't teach you everything." *"Who is it under the mask?" *"You belong to Arkham, Scarecrow." *"You can't seem to hit me, Lawton." *"I'm not playing your games, Joker." *"I'm the hero Gotham needs." Category:DC Characters Category:Batman Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Bat Family Category:Gadget Users Category:Justice League